


Warm Kitty

by willneverbeordinary



Series: Linkitty [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Kitten!Link, M/M, Non-Sexual, Pining Rhett, Stubborn Link, kitten play, linkitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: They have stumbled into this kitten play-esque dynamic and Rhett has had to drag Link along but when Link starts asking for something, Rhett isn't sure he can be what Link needs.





	Warm Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meirenyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirenyu/gifts), [mythicalpatterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalpatterns/gifts), [LadyCynthiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCynthiana/gifts).



Rhett is on the couch in their office, taking a small break and scrolling social media on his phone. He doesn't look away from the screen as he hears Link roll his office chair back and walk over. In his peripheral he can see Link standing next to him. Then Link sits down on the floor next to him and bumps his head against Rhett's leg and he blinks and looks down at his friend. 

Rhett’s eyes go wide. Link bumps him again.

“What– oh.” Rhett reaches down and tentatively scratches through Link's hair. 

Link responds with a purr.

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett shifts where he sits. He lets his fingers caress the nape of Link's neck but stops as Link lifts his head and looks at him.

“Do you want– I don't know what you want, man.” 

Link cocks his head at him and then climbs onto the couch and shoves at Rhett who just hold his hands up until Link is done. He ends up with Link's head in his lap.

Rhett takes a steadying breath.

“It's really– it's really, you know, to like, have your head in my lap, Link.”

He purses his lips when Link's lip twitch up into a smirk. 

“I should never have encouraged this. Now you're gonna curl up in my lap whenever you feel like it?” Rhett scratches through Link's hair with light nails and sees the smirk turn into a smile. “But you can't say anything. I can talk and you can't say anything back because you're a kitten and kittens don't talk, no they don't.”

Link's hand lifts up and then he jabs down, fingers like claws into Rhett's thigh and then Link digs those fingers in. 

Rhett grabs his wrist. “Hey!”

Link just looks at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

“Okay, I get it. Gah. You're such a cat, Link.”

He lets go of Link's wrist and Link curls up a bit more; knees drawn up close to his chest, elbows tucked in and hands underneath his chin. 

“You're so bendy, man.” Rhett says, smiling. He strokes a hand down Link's side. “I mean look! You're so flexible!”

There's a small meowing sound from Link and Rhett chuckles. He has put his phone down on the couch and is using one hand to play with Link's hair and the other is at Link’s waist. The muscles there twitch and ripple underneath his fingers as he clutches a bit harder. 

Rhett has to take another steadying breath.

“I like– I like your waist.” Rhett feels his cheeks heat up. He feels it burn all the way to the top of his ears. “Can I– is it okay that I like, have my hand here?”

His fingers dig in a little more and Link makes a small noise.

“Come on, man. You can say yes or no. Seriously, I don't know what– how– help me out here!”

“Yeah,” Link says.

Rhett's belly does a swoop at the low and gravelly sound of Link's voice and he licks his bottom lip. His hand in Link's hair had stilled and he had twisted his fingers into the longer hair on top of Link's head. Slowly Rhett eases up on his hold.

“I–I– I don't what's  _ wrong _ with me–” Rhett pauses on a shaky inhale, closing his eyes for a second and swallowing hard, “I like– I like  _ this _ .” 

He gives Link's waist a squeeze. 

Link doesn't say anything.

“Look, I know it's weird. But like, you can always just pretend I'm Christy?”

When Link shifts and looks up at him, Rhett's heart stops and then explodes in a painful beat and he drowns in a flash of cold that goes like a shockwave through his body.

“It’s fine, Rhett,” Link says. “You know– we could, like, have like a signal?”

Blood is slowly returning to Rhett's veins and he nods his head. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, a signal.”

“So if you do something I don't– that I'm not into, I can use the signal.”

“What would the signal be?”

Link frowns. Then he lights up and suddenly he is struggling out of Rhett's grasp and disappears to his desk. He returns with the huge, fluffy, orange cat ears. 

Link plops down next to Rhett. He puts the ears on. 

“Ears on, we're good.” He takes them off. “Ears off means stop.”

“Oh! Yeah, that could work. But what if you can't reach them.”

“I'll just say no, like, out loud if I can't reach 'em. I'm not actually a cat, dude.”

“Yeah, of course. I knew that.”

“Okay.” Link smiles at him. “Ready?”

“Yeah. Should we set a time?”

“To get back to work.” Link nods. “Yeah, do it.”

“10 minutes?”

“15?”

“15.” Rhett picks his phone up and sets a timer.

“Wake me if I fall asleep?”

Rhett huffs a short laugh. “Okay. Yeah. I'll  _ try _ .”

Rhett sets the phone down on the coffee table and Link puts the ears on.

“Oh, hey, should we do– can we do, like, lying down? It would be better for my back, I could really use some horizontal time.”

He sees Link smirk and shake his head at him with a slight eyeroll, but then he nods. They shuffle around. Rhett's foot somehow kicks Link's leg, Link gets an elbow in Rhett's stomach. Their movements are all stiff and awkward until Rhett is finally on his back and Link is on his side, squished between the back of the couch and Rhett's side. Then Rhett wraps his arm around Link and tugs him as close as possible and he feels how Link slowly relaxes against him.

Rhett's vibrating, every atom of his being is dancing, at having Link so close. Every beat of his heart is loud and it is filling his entire chest. It takes so much space that there is no room for air and every inhale he takes shudders and every exhale wants to escape in a rush and he has to hold onto it. His head is fuzzy and Link pressed warm and solid against him has his entire body buzzing. There's something wild, almost, that runs through his veins and has him curling his fingers and gritting his teeth. 

Link looks up at him then and Rhett swallows and tries to ease his grip on a fistful of Link's silver streaked hair.

“Sorry,” he mumbles. “Sorry.”

For a moment Link frowns and then he suddenly bats at Rhett's face.

“Hey!” 

Link bats again and Rhett grabs his wrist, squeezing hard. “Cut it out, man!”

There's a glint in Link's eye and then he’s pushing against Rhett. Rhett lets go of Link and pushes back. Link is trying to wiggle on top of Rhett and has got one strong leg over Rhett’s, pinning them down against the couch. Rhett strains against the weight and against the moving body half on top of him already. He grunts and pushes and shoves and all that built up energy inside releases into each movement. Link is wiggling and moving around but Rhett manages to sit up and then he twists his upper body, grab at Link's arms and struggle out from the grip of that leg, until he's moved them so he's completely covering Link's body with his.

Rhett panting and grunting and furrowing his brow as he looks down at Link. “What the hell, Link?”

Link makes a meowing sound again that almost completely gets lost in a quiet laugh.

Rhett stops for a moment. He looks down at Link pinned beneath him and at Link's arms held submissively above his head by Rhett's hands. The muscles in Link's upper arms feel strong but relaxed beneath Rhett's palms. Link grins at him and wraps his legs around Rhett's hips and Rhett suddenly chokes on air. He reaches out very slowly and takes off the cat ears.

Rhett pushes at Link's thigh and Link lets his legs fall away from him.  He sits up and moves away from Link.

“What’s wrong?” Links says, brow furrowed.

“I can't– This, it's  _ way _ too much, man.”

“I thought you needed a wrestling match. You looked so,” Link pauses, sucks his teeth, “high strung. I thought I'd help you with all that, that energy, man. I didn't– I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

“ _ Very _ uncomfortable.”

Link nods. “Yeah, sorry.”

“But, you know, wasn't exactly  _ unpleasant _ ,” Rhett adds in a rush and it's barely more than a whisper but Link hears him.

“Oh.” Link sits up too.

“Yea.” Rhett ducks his head and rubs his beard.

There's a silence. Rhett's heartbeat is still drumming loudly in his ear.

“I won't tell if you won't,” Link says then and Rhett's jaw drops.

“Link!”

Link wiggles, tongue poking out through his teeth, his eyes crinkling. Rhett smacks at his thigh and Link laughs out an 'ow’.

“But, like, if we're being serious. There's a line somewhere, right? I'm married, you're married. Not to each other,” Rhett says, watching Link fall serious.

Link furrows his brow. “You don't think we can, like, keep it cas’?”

“Keep it what?”

“You know. Casual.” Link tips his chin down, voice going slightly nasal. “On the DL.”

Rhett’s eyebrow draw together. “Do you even know what words mean, Link?”

Link scoffs at him. “Of course.”

“Hm. Well. I don't think you know what you're saying.”

“What am I saying, if you know everything?” Link says and shifts back, tucking a leg in and folding his arms across his chest.

“Yeea, you said down low, that's a-- that's a euphemism. For um, heterosexual guys secretly screwing guys.”

Link blinks at him. “Is that what it means?”

“Yeah but, and also keeping something secret. That's not what we wanna do, either.”

“No. No, that's not what we want to do.”

“Mhm.”

Link reaches out and grabs at Rhett's hand and Rhett frowns and moves and shifts it. “We don't need to hold hands, let go.”

“No, I want to. Stop that.”

Rhett purses his lips but as Link's hand manages to get ahold of his, he instantly holds on. His fingers intertwine with Link's and his thumb rubs against warm skin.

“Rhett.”

Rhett hums in response, gaze on their interlocked fingers.

“Hey, look at me.”

He looks up. Looks right into blue eyes and can't help drawing a shaky, shallow breath and licking his lip.

“I thought the kitten thing was stupid but, I kinda like it. Makes me feel–” Link pauses, searching. “–cared for?”

“I want to take care of you,” instantly tumbles from Rhett's lips and he leans more into Link's space and squeezes Link’s hand.

Link ducks his head, a small smile on his lips. “Oh.”

“I want to take care of you,” Rhett repeats and shifts closer. There's heat in his words, he feels it thrumming inside.

“Yeah, that's– that's good, Rhett.” Link nods, smiling, eyes downcast.

“Do you want me to do that? I'll do whatever, man, I don't care. Tell me what you need, Link.”

There's a slight blush on Link's cheeks. Rhett fights off the impulse to lean in and kiss one reddened cheek and feel the warmth against his lips.

“I want to be touched in a–ah, like a non sexual way?”

“Okay, yeah.”

“And cuddle?” Link's blush deepens and he ducks his head.

Rhett smiles softly at him. “Sure.”

“Uh. I already take naps.”

“Catnaps.”

“Ha ha funny, Rhett.”

Rhett grins at him and Link rolls his eyes but then he drops his gaze again and shifts where he sits. He curls his shoulders and he fidgets with the hem of his shirt.

“Can I– would it be okay for me to sit on your lap? And, like, nuzzle you? You know how cats will like, they rub their heads on stuff?”

Rhett's mouth goes dry. The thought of Link's squirming hips and his ass in Rhett's lap has Rhett feeling like he's suddenly falling.

“I– uh.”

“Sorry, that's weird, I'm sorry.”

“No, it's okay, I just don't think I can–”

“Can we try it, at least?”

Rhett slowly nods, words feeling too volatile at the moment. Link nods back at him and then he is letting go of Rhett's hand, shaking Rhett's hand off because Rhett's fingers doesn't seem to want to let go, and reaches for the ears. Rhett swallows as Link puts them on because once he does, he also climbs onto Rhett's lap and curls up against him and tucks his head against Rhett's neck. Link is hunching and curling in on himself but sitting on Rhett’s lap, Rhett’s seven inches in height on Link disappears. When Link gets his arms around Rhett’s shoulders, he envelopes him. Even with Rhett’s heart stubbornly continuing to beat too hard, it stops flitting frantically and settles contently. 

Rhett wraps his arms tightly around Link. He places a kiss on Link's head and tries to keep taking deep breaths. Link is nuzzling against his neck and then there's a touch of lips, not kissing, just gently touching and softly trailing over his skin. Rhett gasps, a small, shaky ‘ _ oh’,  _ and his arms tighten around Link. Link is so warm and Rhett is overheating. He's burning and yet he wants to keep pushing closer to open flame.


End file.
